Naruto back to the beginning: Rise of the Uzumaki
by dark naruto unleashed
Summary: Having gone back to fix a few mistakes that Naruto made the first time around Naruto will come a cross something that he has been looking for all this time a family that he can call his own. naruhina darker Naruto nicer Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so please review and enjoy. I don't own Naruto  
**

It was just before morning in the land of waves that one of the best shinobi of the time was walking with his client and two of his cute little gennin to a halfway completed bridge "Do you really think that he will show up today Kakashi-san?" asked the super bridge builder Tazuna "Zabuza will most likely attack today or tomorrow depending on how much strength he was able to recover, but I suspect he should already be up and running so keep up your guard Sasuke and you especially Sakura." called out the senior shinobi to his students. "Yes Kakashi-sensei." was the response from both of his students.

"Do you think that it was alright to leave Naruto behind like we did." Sakura asked her sensei "He needs his rest after all he had to work harder than the two of you due to having chakra reserves that surpasses my own." this caught everyone's attention but Sasuke beat everyone else to the punch "How could the dope have that much chakra?"

The jonnin just eye smiled and said "Naruto is of the Uzumaki clan of uzushirogakure that was allied to konoha until the start of the third great shinobi war, and three things that the Uzumaki clan was famous for was their talent when it came to the sealing arts, their longevity, and mass amounts of chakra."

Tazuna cuts in saying "They were also known for there red hair that appears in ninety-nine present of the clan. As a matter of fact about thirty years ago an Uzumaki lived here but he passed on now, if I remember properly he was ambushed by a group of kumonin and used one of those seals that I believe backfired taking him and his ambushers out altogether." Kakashi having stopped asks " Do you know where he use to live?" "Yeah but that area is under Gato's control." Kakashi nods "I'd like you to show it to me and Naruto latter if that's alright with you Tazuna." seeing as it wasn't a question but a demand the old bridge builder nods as they reach the reach the bridge only to notice the dense fog "Sasuke. Sakura." came the teachers call "Right." was the response from the two gennin.

Waking up hearing a commotion down stairs a young blonde ninja looks out the window and sees Tsunami being dragged out and Inari rushing out to stop the two ronnin from taking his mother immediately Naruto jumps out the window to there aid appearing in front of Inari to block the sword of one ronnin with his kunai while his opponent growls at him but before he can speak another kunai is shoved into the base of his neck from behind the shadow clone pulled out his bloodied kunai having already eliminated the second ronnin and rescued Tsunami "You should go inside and rest Gato shouldn't send anyone else.

Inari you did good that feeling in your chest that you had a moment ago that is what it means to be a hero, but a true hero always shows up at the last minute." states the blonde with a fox-like grin on his face "I better go after all Sasuke can't do a thing with out someone's help." the blonde then dashes away to the bridge grinning the entire way their 'I can't believe that actually worked out time to fix a couple of things, but first things first." arriving at the bridge Naruto transforms his shadow clone into a shuriken and throws it at Haku.

Haku having just caught the kunai that the pink haired girl through to Sasuke tries to speak but doesn't get the chance to as a shuriken slams into his mask leaving a mark suddenly the shuriken is replaced by the hyper active blonde knuckle head Naruto who has his fist cocked back and slams into the mask once more knocking out the fake hunter nin and breaking the ice juts that was trapping Sasuke allowing him to move about freely once more.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei but it seams that we have some visitors isn't that right Gato, you back stabbing slime ball." in the mist on the other side of the bridge the sound of a midget laughing "Well I was hoping that you would be able to at least weaken each other before I had to step in such a pity."

As the mist reseeds to reveal Gato and a small army of thugs. Growling Zabuza asks "What are you doing here Gato I thought I told you I'd get the job done." slamming his cane on the bridge Gato grins "You see I can't exactly pay you what we originally agreed upon as such I'll need you to die this should be enough to take you all out." turning too the small army he continues "The man who brings me the heads of Zabuza and the head of Kakashi will receive ten times the amount you get once this job is done. Hell I'll through in a bonus for the on who kills the blonde one. "Oi Kakashi, Zabuza do me a favor will ya." asked Naruto. The two look at each other and Zabuza nods wanting to hear what the blonde has to say since he took down Haku "Alright we're listening."

Forming a clone that then transforms into the kubikiribocho grasping the handle Naruto says "Let me take care of the thugs and Zabuza can take care of Gato if you want to." Zabuza grins and replies "Let's see if you can back up those words of yours brat. What do you say Kakashi?" Kakashi sighs "if you get in a tight spot I'm pulling you out got me." Naruto chuckles "have you for gotten who I am, Kakashi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki konoha's number one unpredictable ninja."

Ripping the transformed clone from the cement Naruto charges at a speed that he didn't previously have surprising the jonnin as Naruto reaches the first thug he hops him in half calling out "That's one here comes number two!" then proceeds to butcher a good twenty-four men before he gets slashed a cross the back dispelling the original clone while the original grabs the sword clone and decapitates three more goons jumping up he effuses the clone sword with wind chakra and brings it down in a swinging motion sending a blade of wind into the army decimating them.

"Hm I seem to have lost count Oi Gato, how many men did you have at the start of this little extrusion of yours." Naruto asks as he lands. Gato having wet himself screams "KILL HIM DON'T LET THAT DEMON NEAR ME!" laughing erupts from the blonde "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT" came the fearful yell of a midget.

Calming down a little Naruto answers his question "you have no idea how far from a true demon I can be. It's to bad that I can't show you but I can give you but a glimpse on your way to hell." releasing a high amount of killing intent and allowing red chakra flow from his body he now looks into Gato's eyes with his blood red slit eyes freezing him to his spot half a millisecond later Gato is clutching his heart and falls backwards.

Completely shocked at what just happened in front of them every one stands still and even Naruto is gaping like a fish while the red chakra fades away (Kurama is also stunned)."WOW that was… ah… different." was the only thing said then suddenly a arrow imbedded itself into the bridge courtesy of Inari who brought the rest of the villagers scaring of the last of the thugs effectively ending the battle.

The clone sword dispels as Naruto falls back on his butt a little woozy as Kakashi appears next to him "Are you alright Naruto." "Yeah just give me a couple of minutes to catch my breath." walking over Zabuza with a newly awakened Haku stop near the pair and Zabuza asks "Where did you learn to use my kubikiribocho?" the only response was Naruto chucking saying "A shinobi needs to have a couple of secrets."

A couple of days later

"Hey Kakashi-sensei where are we going?" asks Naruto Kakashi just keeps on walking and stops in front of a small house "Naruto I need you to swipe a bit of your blood on the door as a precaution." "Kakashi the only way that blood could be of use in this situation would be a family se-" Naruto stairs at his teacher and asks with a shaky voice "Do you mean to tell me that one of my relatives lives here?"

Kakashi shakes his head "I'm sorry but apparently an Uzumaki lived here around thirty years ago." Naruto turns to the door and says "Then we should look around for any evidence of another Uzumaki and we'll see if we can track down your relatives." walking up to the door the blonde bites his thumb and swipes it across the door activating the seals that had locked the door.

Opening the door Naruto looks around and notices the place is comfortable and clean. "Naruto over here." stepping over to his sensei he looks at what is in his hands noticing a map of the elemental nations with several locations with red circles and only a couple of them crossed out. "Well that's a start let's seal every thing up and leave a note for any Uzumaki that comes across this place. That sound alright to you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Alright but be quick about it alright." Naruto nods and pulls out a sealing scroll and makes a bunch of clones to gather everything together. After sealing everything the two shinobi seal the door again and rush off to the other members of team seven and Tazuna to help with the last stretch of the bridge

Four days later

Reaching the gates of konoha team seven goes through the proper procedures and are allowed entrance after confirming that the were the real deal Kakashi dismisses Sasuke and Sakura as he and Naruto go to report the mission status and the leads they found on the Uzumaki clan. 'traveling through time and coming across a few lead on the whereabouts of some of the Uzumaki clan all within a couple of weeks is unbelievable. Seriously where does all my luck come from.'

"Naruto where here, are you sure that you want to do this yourself." "Yeah I'm positive, besides it's my family it's not like the old man would hide ANYTHING about my family." Kakashi flinches away from Naruto out of guilt. Naruto walks in pass the receptionist and strait into Sarutobi's office

"Hey old man we're ba-" due to the extra people in the room Naruto merely scratches the back of his head "Hey guys long time no see. I'll just step out for a minute." team eight's sensei just sighs at the disrespect the child has for the hokage while the loudmouth on the team just laughs at Naruto with the other two being relatively quiet one of embarrassment and the other out of habit.

"That's alright Naruto you can stay, though I hope that Kakashi isn't pushing his duties off on you." Naruto laughs "Don't worry this visit is to talk about the Uzumaki clan and possible locations of survivors even though it's roughly thirty years old."

Nodding the old Sarutobi responds "I see Kurenai I have a meeting planed out for later today and would like your input." Kurenai bows saying "Of coarse lord hokage." "You are dismissed." Kurenai walks out with her team following behind then Kakashi walks in and stands next to his student

"Mission accomplished with several problems I would like to inform you that this mission needed to be reevaluated as an A-rank mission due to the arrival of the demon brothers and Zabuza demon of the hidden mist as well as his apprentice Haku Yuki." Sarutobi looks at Naruto and Kakashi and motions for Kakashi to continue "the demon brothers were soundly defeated after witch the client informed us that he was in actuality fighting ageist the business tycoon Gato of Gato industries who had the land of waves under tight security and was squeezing every thing that he could out of the land of waves. We as a team decided to continue the mission despite knowing what was really going on and encountered Zabuza Mamochi who we fought and defeated but were unable to kill due to his apprentice showing up and putting him in a death like state."

Holding up his palm to stop the jonnin "explain why your students had to help you defeat a jonnin." "Sir I made a mistake and leapt into the nearby lake and Zabuza trapped me in his water prison jutsu. Which due to an excellent combination of Naruto and Sasuke the y were able to free me and from then on I started to over use to sharingan to win that fight in witch his apprentice dressed as a hunter nin disabled him and carried his body a way. This made me suspicious but before I could do anything about it I collapsed from chakra exhaustion."

Rubbing his temples Sarutobi says "Alright Kakashi can you write-up a report and send it to the missions room, while I deal with Naruto's request." "Yes sir" walking out of the room Kakashi pats Naruto on the shoulder giving him an eye smile Naruto steps up to the hokage's desk "old man Sarutobi I would like permission to browse the records for all the information that I can get in order to find any members of the Uzumaki clan that may still be alive." taking a puff of his pipe the old hokage gives his answer

"On the condition that you report what you find and that you make a proper mission request with me on the matter so that we can send you with a proper team as backup. But for the time being you are given the next few days to rest. Dismissed." "Sir" Naruto bows and rushes home with the scroll containing all the documents from the Uzumaki house in wave.

Letting out a sigh the old Sarutobi says "The amount of paperwork that this is going too cause is going to kill me." releasing another sigh the old man pulls out a little orange book "oh well I'll deal with it when the time comes."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into his small apartment Naruto looks around feeling nostalgic "it's been a long time since I got to see my home." taking a deep breath the blonde sets the scroll from wave on his bedside table.

"Man I really need to clean this place up if I'm to find my family I'll need to impress them so shadow clone jutsu." putting his fingers in a cross shape the young blonde makes four clones.

"Alright this shouldn't take to long. I'll set up the information that we got in wave over on the dresser so can you guys start on that area while I unseal the map." getting nods from his clones the original blonde grabs the scroll and opens it up and releases the seal holding the map of the elemental countries.

Looking at one of the crossed out circles Naruto notices it is in land of lightning just southeast of kumogakure then another in the land of waves northwest of the main island. "Well looks like I don't have much of a reason to snap Yagura out of his trance but maybe Zabuza can do that for me." placing the map on the dresser and releasing another object from the scroll this time being documents about the crossed out location in the land of water.

"Hm let's see 'the information about the young woman with bright red hair just happened to be a member of the Terumi clan that had brighter hair than the other members of the clan and when asked about her parentage she informed me that while neither parent was an Uzumaki her red hair was a rarity that appears in the Terumi clan every once in forty years, as such my only lead as to the whereabouts of an Uzumaki heir in the land of water was a mere waste of time. My next lead is in the land of lightning as such I am leaving behind all of my findings in my house for an Uzumaki to continue my work. My only hope is that Kushina is safe within konohagakure'"

Having teared up after reading the document our blonde hero dries his eyes before continuing through every thing in the scroll from several documents containing rumors about red-haired individuals to jutsu scrolls on most elements and fuinjutsu scrolls that have the higher quality sealing arrays and several forbidden techniques including the reaper death seal and the paradox altering seal, the seal that Minato use to send me back in time.

Flashback

Fighting the rampaging ten-tailed beast Naruto and the allied shinobi forces as well as Sasuke's group and ... Orochimaru, 'man that feels weird thinking of the snake sennin as an ally.' thought Naruto, along with the previous hokages the first and second hokages where fighting the original Mardara while Obito and Kakashi were fighting in the world created by kamui. The third and fourth hokage were however standing in front of me as Sakura kept healing my wounds.

"Minato." hearing his name the blonde fourth hokage turned his head a little in order to look at his son "Yo, it's been to long Naruto." grinning Naruto laughs "If we weren't in the middle of a war I'd be socking you one for all the crap that I've gone through but all in all I'm glad to see you dad."

Both hokages chuckle at the blondes declaration while Sakura wavers at hearing Naruto both insult the fourth hokage and reveal that they are related by blood. "It's good to see you to old man Sarutobi."

"You haven't changed all that much have you my boy." called the older hokage "Are you kidding me old man last you saw me i was seven and three-quarters shorter, believe it!"everyone in hearing range sweat drops at the statement while Minato sighs shaking his head "He has my looks but his mother's attitude and verbal tick."

Suddenly the ten-tails lets out another bellowing howl while attempting to incinerate everyone in the surrounding area. Naruto having been healed and re-powered thanks to Sakura and Kurama respectively. Just as the ten-tails releases its attack Naruto redirects the attack just in the nick in time creating his rasensuriken and tossing it at the ten-tails one eye but all for naught as the tailed beast uses the almighty push technique to dispel the jutsu and forcing the young blond back.

Taking no chances the ten-tails stabs through Minato and Naruto who tried to save his son but just delayed the attack for but a second to late coughing up blood Naruto goes limp as his breathing starts to get runs over to attempt to heal Naruto as Sasuke fends off the tailed beast long enough for Sakura reach and start treatment.

Minato knowing that his son is dieing remembers a forbidden jutsu by the Uzumaki clan that takes ones soul back to the past but causes paradoxes to happen having reformed he starts going through handseals for the jutsu and slams his hands on what is left of Naruto's stomach calling out the jutsu's name "Paradox altering sealing method."

turning to Naruto Minato tells his son "Naruto this jutsu will send your soul back in time but there are consequences that you can do nothing to stop when you wake up you will feel a little discomfort and there may be some slight characteristics that you never had but you will retain all your skills, use them as you see fit and become stronger in order to stop a future like this one. Also know that both of your parents love and believe in you, my son save this world that your old man couldn't." As he finished talking the sealing array took place and with a blinding light everything disappeared from sight as the young jinchuriki passes out

End Flashback

Returning to placing all relevant documents on the dresser Naruto proceeds to put the scrolls containing jutsu and sealing techniques under one of the old floorboards that he uses for storage and important items. moving over to the bed the blonde looks around and whistles "I've never seen this place this clean not even when I cleaned after saving Garra from the Akatsuki." having the clones dispel Naruto lays down on his bed noticing that the sun had set a while ago the blonde goes to do his nightly rituals and go to sleep.

The next day

Walking into the training grounds Naruto opens one of the various scrolls and looks over the scroll the handseals for the wind style: wind blade jutsu. Running through the handseals a couple of times Naruto then makes ten clones that then go into the forested area and start to preform the technique then moves on to the next scroll containing earth style: headhunter jutsu, reading it and practicing the handseals then making fifteen clones to practice the jutsu. Repeating this process with three more scrolls but creating twenty clones for each jutsu. The jutsus are water style: water dragon jutsu, fire style: grand fireball jutsu, and earth style: great mud river.

As the clones are learning the blonde picks up a leaf from a nearby tree putting it in between his hand in trying to cut the leaf with his chakra only to put a small slash on the leaf. looking at the clones doing their jutsu practice he looks at the tree that he got the leaf from and walks up the tree to check his chakra control. only to fall after getting half way up. Whistling to the clones he motions for them to dispel then makes a group of fifty clones and they all start working on chakra control exercises.

After getting most of his control back Naruto tries to preform the wind style: wind blade jutsu and succeeds on his first attempt then go over and cuts a tree in half. "That's more like it."stated Naruto with a grin on his face. Heading back to his apartment Naruto decides to go out for Ichuraku ramen. Turning a corner he almost runs into Hinata who lets out a cute "Eep"and backs away from her crush with her face flushed and stutters an apology "I'm s-s-sorry Na-naruto-kun I-I almost r-r-ran into y-y-you."

Seeing the girl blush and poke her fingers together the blonde remembers that she confessed her love to him during the fight between himself and Nagato. Replying to her apology the blonde makes a decision "Don't worry about it. I'm partly to blame as well." seeing Hinata sigh he asks "Hey how about I make it up to you by getting you something to eat and it's all on me."

Blushing at the sudden proposal Hinata asks nervously "L-l-like a-a-a d-d-da-date." the short hero (HEY I'M NOT SHORT) nods and says "Anywhere you want to go and I'll take you."instead of agreeing or fainting like she normally would Hinata jumps back defensively activating her Byakugan demanding "Who are you and what are you doing in konoha?"

Taken aback by how she reacted the blonde asks "Did I offend you in some way Hinata?" Hinata realizing the similarities between Naruto's chakra and who she thinks is an imposter only to notice that there is a couple of elemental natures that didn't were developing in his body deactivating her Byakugan in realization and promptly faints out of embarrassment for not noticing earlier that this is her Naruto.

"Well I better take her home ... wait where was the Hyuuga estate." holding Hinata bridal style he carries her to his apartment and lays her down on his bed and grabs some ramen from the kitchen and boils some water for the food of the gods.

"I hope that I don't have to explain this to anyone otherwise Hiashi might end up neutering me like a dog, or Kiba."

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed because you helped me think of a few things for this chapter.**** Sorry that i didn't put much real action in this chapter. Please review and if you find a problem then i will try to go back and fix it, and I"m open to suggestions concerning paradoxes that appear such as Guy and Lee's jumpsuits being sky blue, or a mellowed out Anko.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at his table the blonde Uzumaki is thinking about what his next move will be "The chunnin exams are coming up soon and that means snake face will be making an appearance and marking Sasuke, while applying the five pronged seal on myself... yeah, I'm not letting him do that to me again." hearing a noise from his bed our hero look's over and notices that Hinata just turned over in her sleep "That was a close one, but this reminds me I'm not the only one that needs to get better."

Standing up Naruto walks over to his bed and places his hand on Hinata's shoulder and lightly shakes her. moving her hand to bat away her crushes hand only to receive a stronger shake taking this as her opportunity she decides to sit up and rub her eyes also letting out a cute yawn. faking confusion Hinata looks around the area noticing it's Naruto's home but sense she didn't want anyone to know that she had crept in before asks anyway "Where am I?"

Backing away in case she decided to treat me like an enemy "You're in my apartment you passed out and i didn't know where you lived so I brought you here after all I couldn't just leave you to sit out there while I went about eating ramen." laughing a little at the end.

"Oh okay." looking at Naruto with a scrutinizing look Naruto sighs and says "You can use your Byakugan to confirm that it is indeed me." nodding and activating her bloodline to make sure of who she is dealing with only to let out a gasp of surprise.

"Something wrong Hinata-hime?" asked Naruto with his foxy grin. hearing Naruto speak to her she lets out a little 'eep' noise and responds "Y-y-y-your c-c-chakra there's almost t-t-t-ten t-t-times the amount you had three weeks ago."

Whistling Naruto decides to tease her a little "Oh so you've been checking out my chakra system. I didn't know you were such a pervert." going beat red hinata is only able to let out a squeak of protest "No, I'm not a pervert!" turning towards the wall he continues "That's to bad I don't mind if a woman is a bit perverted." not sure what to do the poor girl is trying to come up with something to say but Naruto beats her to it "But I like you just the way you are." taking his hand and using his fingers to lift her chin and almost brings her lips to his.

However is stopped by his door being destroyed curtsey of Kiba who was followed by the rest of team 8 and a freaked out Hiashi seeing that his daughter is fine but in the company of the village jinchuriki stays on guard just in case. "Ah Hyuuga-sama, Hinata passed out while we were making plans and I didn't know where she live as such i brought her to my apartment in order to let her recover."

"I see, however that doesn't explain why you were about to kiss my daughter Uzumaki-san." waving his hand at the head of the Hyuuga clan Naruto says " Uzumaki-san was my mother so please just call me Naruto, and as for your question I believe that is for Hinata to tell you if she wants to."

"I see." turning towards the door Hiashi is about to step out but stops short asking "Who may I ask told you about your parents?" walking over to his dresser Naruto pulls out an old bingo book by kumo and tosses it at the Hyuuga who catches it and raises his eyebrow

"Page forty-six. After words all that was left was to confront the old man and demand an answer. He won't tell me about my father though not that i need him to."

Getting a better answer than he was expecting Hiashi let the matter drop and nods in approval as he walks away "Hinata the clan elders will be taking a trip to the land of rivers I expect that you and Hinabi can take care of the branch family for a few days." Hinata having been pulled out of her thoughts responds with a startled "Yes father."

"Oh yeah I'm looking for any other members of the Uzumaki clan if you happen to remember a rumor about a redhead and remember it would you please let me know." asks Naruto of the head of the Hyuuga clan. "I'll think about it." replied the elder Hyuuga.

Kiba having been dazed the entire time blinks and ask "What just happened?" Kurenai mumbles about needing a drink as Shino... well Shino's bugs start buzzing and Akamaru lets out a yip which in turn causes Kiba to blink a couple of times before asking Akamaru "Did you just call me an idiot?" not believing what he just heard Naruto burst out laughing as Akamaru nods.

Getting over his laughing fit Naruto says "As much fun as being around you guys is I've got some work to do so if you don't mind." as everyone leaves Naruto pulls Hinata to the side and tells here in a husky voice "Your welcome here at any time Hime."

Feeling a shiver go up her spine Hinata flushes seven different shades of red before passing out into Naruto's arms "Um Kurenai-san can you help Hinata home?" letting out a little grown Kurenai grabs the sleeping Hyuuga from the jinchuriki and leaves with her team.

Two days later

Meeting up with the rest of team seven, minus Kakashi, Naruto decides to take a break from trying to learn seven jutsu simultaneously and look over some of the sealing techniques that he found in wave. The strange thing is that he had yet to come across the name of the Uzumaki that owned the house in wave, but putting that to the back of his mind Naruto rolls up the scroll as Sasuke walks over to the tree in order to stand against the tree that Naruto is sitting next to.

Motioning the scroll in his hand to Sasuke he says "Want to give it a shot Sasuke it's suppose to be the hardest type of technique to use but quite effective if used the right way." looking at the blonde then at the scroll the Uchiha nods and tentatively takes the scroll for fear that it is a prank seeing as how the blond was known for his pranks "In return I happen to need some help with the grand fireball jutsu i could use a couple of tips latter on but for now we have work to do."

Getting a questioning look from both of his team members until a plume of smoke signaling the arrival of the ever tardy Kakashi in witch Sakura screamed out the customary "Your late." and following routine Kakashi gives a lame excuse then takes his team to do their mission for the day and get some light teamwork training in before leaving the little gennin to their own devices.

Sitting down to take a break Sasuke says "Dope, if you want my help with the grand fireball jutsu I'll need to see how far you are in to the technique in order to give you the proper advice." nodding Naruto goes through the hand seals and lets out a small but decently sized fireball.

Thinking what might be the problem Sasuke asks "Are you releasing the fire out or are you letting it flow out?" turning his head to the side Naruto "I'm releasing it why?" nodding at his correct assumption "Try to let the fire flow out instead because by releasing it you lose most of the chakra to preform a weaker fireball jutsu."

Once again nodding and going through the proper hand seals Naruto lets out a humongous fireball about half the size of on of the stone hokage's head. Letting the jutsu dissipate Naruto steps back in aw at the damage that he did to what was once a field but now is a smoldering crater.

ANBU and a couple of jonnin that were in the area appeared to see what the commotion was about only to gape at the blonde that had backed away from the crater the lead ANBU stepped up to the three gennin and demands "Report, what just happened here!" Naruto looked at the ANBU replied "I was receiving help from my teammate and it turns out that I put far too much chakra in to the technique."

Nodding the ANBU turned around and told the boy "Report to the hokage's office for an explanation and don't use any new jutsu again until the hokage decides that you have enough control to preform them. Am I clear." saluting with a "Yes ma'am" Naruto heads to the hokage office as everyone that had gathered leaves after coming to the realization that it wasn't an attack but an over powered jutsu done by the village jinchuriki.

later that day

"Man that could have gone better now i have to train to better control my chakra with the guidance of a jonnin. Knowing Kakashi that gets me nowhere." looking at the section for public rumors Naruto looks into the rumors about the red-haired gennin in the village hidden in the grass.

If he remembered correctly this was where Karin was before she joined Orochimaru. rummaging through the documents he finds what he's looking for but without much in regards to the girl herself just that her village was destroyed and she was the only one to survive. "Alright that's one member, Nagato happens to be the leader of the Akatsuki as such getting him to join me would prove to be nearly impossible at the moment."

Looking back at the article the young blonde sighs and puts it back 'she should be in the chunnin exams that would be the best time to get a hold of her then there was the other girl the one that happens to be Orochimaru's bodyguard. Other than the two of them, wait the girl on the summoning island it's possible that she's a Uzumaki and sense I've come back in time I could try to save them but that will take some time outside of the village.

Picking up a different file Naruto goes trough the contents looking for any information on the summoning island. coming up with nothing Naruto decides to look into that matter latter and puts the records back deciding to wait until the chunnin exams.

Walking out of the library and heading to one of the training grounds Naruto creates a couple of shadow clones and has them pick up sticks to stop him from turning to stone as he personal sits in a meditative stance as he puts his hands together with his knuckles touching and his fingers pointed towards his arms.

Drawing natural energy into his body Naruto tries to enter sage mode but stops short as he feels some one approaching. Giving the signal for his clones to hit him, both of them charge and strike out as Naruto dodges one but allows the other to hit him in order to force out the natural energy that he had gathered.

Dispelling the clones the blonde turns around to find team ten with Ino leading the group "Hey it's been awhile you guys, what have you been up to lately?" Shikamaru replies while Ino is preoccupied with looking around the clearing "Not too much we've gone through extensive training and done a bunch of missions, how about you-" Ino jumps in "Hey Naruto where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Probably off training on his own in order to complete his self-imposed mission." stated Naruto to the blonde gossip who let out a groan. "self-imposed mission would you happen to know what he believes that he has to do." asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, that Sasuke intends to get revenge for his clan no matter what he has to do to accomplish this." informed Naruto smirking in his mind as realization passes over the genius' face and thinks 'Is he warning me or is he just being a loud mouth either way I have to be careful around team seven.'

Turning to leave Naruto walks pass the Nara and whispers "Try to take your shinobi duties seriously, things are only going to get worse from here on out." watching the Uzumaki out of the corner of his vision. "Something's come up so Choji can have my portion of our meal." dashing away the Nara starts looking for the root of his current worries namely one Naruto Uzumaki. "So troublesome."


	4. Chapter 4

'**A/N I really could use some ideas in order to write story as far as paradoxes go and maybe a little help when it comes to romance between Hinata and Naruto. I don't own Naruto or most of the jutsu used, only this story. Please read and review, don't forget to enjoy yourself.**

Running to catch up to the blonde enigma Shikamaru replays the words that he last said in his mind contemplating whether or not to trust him or ignore it but the rational side of his mind keeps telling him to trust him.

Finally seeing the bright orange and blonde the lazy genius slows down and walks over to the blonde "We need to talk."

Smiling the blonde replies "Just what I was hoping to hear." turning towards the nearest training area which happens to be training ground number 13 the two gennin walk until they are in a heavily forested area

"This should do for the moment…that's not really nice Shikamaru." turning his head out of his own will to look at the genius. "So you've gotten stronger but you can't break my shadow possession jutsu. Now tell me what you were talking about in detail."

"Wow. I never knew you could be so threatening especially with several kunai aimed at vital points of the body." taking a sep back Shikamaru lets out a startled "What!?" as ten shadow clones descend from the trees two at Naruto's side and the others at Shikamaru's with kunai in hand pointed loosely at vital organs as if to mock him.

"if you don't mind releasing your jutsu I'll put up my clones." looking around for an opening that wouldn't cause him harm. Seeing none he lets his hold over his shadow possession jutsu diminish and true to the blonde's word the clones dispelled starting with the one that he had originally captured.

"Well now that the fun is over let's get down to business, shall we?" came the blondes voice from behind turning his head ever so slowly so as not to cause his captor to eliminate him. "Alright I'm listening"

Backing away Naruto Says "Your going to Want to take a seat this will take a while."

Leaning against one of the trees Naruto proceeds to tell Shikamaru about the invasion by sound leaving out a couple of key things such as Garra being a jinchuriki and the alliance between sound and sand.

"So you're telling me that you came across documents that seam to lead to knowledge of a S-ranked missing ninja's whereabouts and plans for a future invasion by the same shinobi and to top it all off its Orochimaru of the legendary sannin."

Nodding in conformation Naruto continues "and what I need you to do is tell your father Shikaku about what I've found and if possible keep the fact that I found the information myself a secret considering my social status."

Releasing a sigh Shikamaru nods "I'll let my old man know but I can't promise he'll take me seriously." Naruto knowing he was taking a gamble nods "the documents that I found them on where under these two sections." Handing the genius a piece of paper with some numbers and a few letters written on it.

Looking to the sky Naruto says "It's getting late so I'll see you later Shikamaru, oh before I forget the chunnin exam is coming up soon I fully intend to go through and pass."  
turning to leave the Nara "Whatever happens you can come to me and team ten even though it'll most likely be troublesome." giving a genuine smile Naruto replies "Thanks Shika."

Three days later

Naruto wakes up to someone knocking on his door waling over to the door and opens it slightly so that only one eye is visible. Seeing that his guest was the female ANBU member from when he used the grand fire-ball jutsu. "The old man want to see me?" yawned Naruto. Nodding at the boys guess the ANBU says in a stoic voice "You have ten minutes to get ready please hurry up."

Nodding Naruto opens the door fully to let the ANBU in to his apartment as he goes to his room and grabs his orange jumpsuit taking it into the bathroom to get dressed. Through the door Naruto asks "By any chance would you happen to have an up to date bingo book on you."

Opening the door then proceeding to brush his teeth as the ANBU responds in a stoic manor "Yes however may I ask why you would need one in the first place?"

Spiting out the rinsing water Naruto responds "On my last mission out of the village the team ran into Zabuza and his companion so this is so that I know who to look out for in the field if you don't mind."

"Alright that seems like a valid explanation. I'll leave one here for when you return."

Nodding Naruto walked over to the door and locked it "Lets go don't want to keep hokage-jiji waiting."

Grabbing the blonde's shoulder the two of them vanishes in a cyclone of leaves.

Appearing next to the hokage's desk along the ANBU "Naruto my boy I need to have a few words with you about a certain issue that has been brought to my attention." Naruto nods thinking 'damn it Shikamaru' "You see one of the Hyuuga's branch members that happens to have seen your Chakra system and gave me a very interesting report saying that your Chakra level is now at eleven times the amount of chakra than you had than before you became a gennin and I would like to know how you did it." Naruto fidgets and says something "I couldn't here you please speak up Naruto." "I used the Shadow clone training exercise in order to improve my chakra control and learn several jutsu."

Getting wide-eyed the old third hokage stands up and grabs Naruto by his shoulders and shakes him almost yelling "What are you thinking that is the most dangerous training any one jinchuriki or not can do you should have gone into a coma by doing that training."

Removing the wrinkled old hands from his shoulders Naruto asks "Is that why you don't use shadow clones to do your paper work?" after Naruto said that the entire area was silent for a moment until "MINATO I LOVE YOUR KID!"

The ANBU in the shadows of the room tripped over them selves at this proclamation both in shock that the old hokage was able to scream that loud and awe that the fourth hokage had a child and that it was the village jinchuriki to boot.

"Old man you were to loud and you screamed out that Minato had a son." sudden realization spread across the old kage's face before showing a face of absolute horror. "What have I done. Naruto effective immediately you are to under go ANBU black ops training so that you can protect yourself should any assassins show up to take your life."

Taking everything in stride Naruto asks "Will I be able to take the chunnin exam if I'm up to standards old man." the old Sarutobi says "if your up to ANBU standards then I might as well give you a field promotion." shaking his head Naruto replies "I'd rather take the exam to prove that I'm not going to ride a title all the way to the top."

"Also what about my teammates what are you going to tell them during my absence." turning to Naruto and walking him out the door the hokage says "That you are undergoing extensive chakra control exercises to keep you from burning down the village."

Laughing at the joke Naruto follows the hokage and says "Good one jiji." without turning around the old kage says "I wasn't entirely joking seeing as how multiple residents were complaining about your over sized fireball."

Getting a little depressed the blonde looks around at the wide open space underneath the hokage tower sensing thirty-eight different chakra sources Naruto asks "Old man what are we going to do here?" turning to face Naruto this time the aged kage states "you will be tested here in order to see how much you'll need to be trained in each subject."

Turning to the old kage Naruto says "Are you sure you want me to embarrass your ANBU black ops." this got on most of the hidden ANBU's nerves as their chakra spiked for a moment before settling down the only one that didn't was a very familiar chakra that of captain Yamoto.

"Let's get this party started." yelled the energetic blonde not waiting for an answer.

First day of the chunnin exam

Sasuke and Sakura are both waiting for their third teammate so that they can enter the exam as they approach the designated area of the school Naruto walks out of one of the rooms waving to Iruka as he goes.

Spotting his team Naruto walks over to them wearing his new black pants and light blue short-sleeved shirt and a black jacket with orange streaks going down the sleeves and back passing through his Uzumaki clan emblem. "There you guys are I was looking all over for you." came the blondes voice full of joy.

Sakura seeing the blonde blushes at how much better he looks than before while Sasuke nods in approval "let's go before the exam starts and we don't get a chance to enter."

Walking up the stairs to the second floor of the academy the three stop as they see a commotion going on in front of one of the doors Naruto says "Lets just slip pass them." seeing Sasuke nod and his lost puppy nod as well the three of them walk away from the group and to the arena only to be stopped by Rock Lee wearing his sky blue outfit with green arm and leg warmers?

"Ok that's unexpected." said the lost puppy after seeing the pinket rock lee pledges his eternal love to the female member of team seven and once being rejected fights Sasuke who gets his ass kicked then the members of team seven leave at Naruto's recommendation when Guy shows up wearing the exact same thing as Lee.

Moving pass his jonnin sensei Naruto opens the door and is followed by the other members the team. Going to stand next to the wall Naruto waits for Kabuto to show up and when he does Naruto asks "Hey these cards of yours have info on most anyone here right."

Kabuto looks at the quiet one of the rookies and nods "who do you want information on and I'll pull it up." Naruto replies "The girl with red hair from grass just her name will do." Hinata hearing this looks at the love of her life in absolute horror fearing that he might like the other girl.

"Oh a challenge this time lets see here red hair and female ah here we go Uzumaki Karin of the hidden grass village though if you don't mind me asking why since she doesn't seem all that strong." nodding to the response he got and seeing that he got Karin's attention "Well we share a name and I've been looking for any other members of the Uzumaki clan in order to revive the once great Uzumaki clan."

At hearing this the shinobi from stone, lightning, and mist villages all get nervous and make a mental to leave the two Uzumaki and the red-head from sand (just in case) alone for the rest of this exam.

Hinata who was about to hyperventilate calmed down at hearing the girls full name and realizing that she was a member of her crushes family possibly a cousin.

Alright you maggots that's enough my name is Ibiki and this is the first stage of the chunnin exam.

Upon the arrival of the proctor Naruto goes ahead and starts filling out his test sheet and flips it over noticing Sakura looking at him he gives a discreet thumbs up and lays his head on the desk and takes a nap.

About forty minutes later

"Alright you maggots it's time for the tenth question but now there are different rules. You can choose to take the last question or you and your team can withdraw. Those of you who stay to take the tenth question if you get it wrong you will be banned from taking the chunnin exams ever again."

Allowing everyone to take in this information Ibiki steps back and waits for the cries of it's not fair and there are people who have gone through but what he didn't expect was one hyper active trickster.

"If that's all you've got then go a head I'll just go strait to hokage from gennin if I have to. Now don't disturb my sleep any longer." said everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja.

Blinking Ibiki looks at the blonde and then clears his thorough as he continues going about his speech having several team buckle to the fear of being a gennin for the rest of their lives and decided to go try again next time.

Even Sakura was about to give in thinking that Naruto would not be able to pass this part of the test considering his scores and dream, but as she looked at Naruto seeing him looking strait at her she freezes wondering if he could read her thoughts.

Seeing his teammate lower her hand Naruto turns his head to Hinata and whispers "hey Hinata how about after the exam we go out for dinner, as way of an apology about that deal with your father."

Going beat red the poor girl tries not to faint and nods vigorously in agreement not quite catching the last part of his question but she didn't care, she was going on a date with her Naruto-kun.

As Ibiki stats to say that they all pass the window shatters due to the purple haired shinobi shot out of her banter will pinning said banter to the ceiling but fails … epicly as her foot gets caught in the banter and slams into Ibiki were there lips come together for a moment.

Seeing the two proctors accidentally kiss Naruto asks in a teasing tone "By any chance would something like this be in one of your fantasies Hinata-hime?"

Growling Anko got off of her superior and turned to the class "Who just said that!?" most of the remaining shinobi pointed at Naruto as they didn't want to be attacked by the second proctor if what they saw of the banner was correct.

"Now now Anko please calm down and your early. Your just about as unpredictable as that boy is. Perking up to defend his honor "There is no way in hell she can come near me in terms of being unpredictable."

Sighing Ibiki says "Alright everyone here passes. I need a smoke."

Taking that as her queue Anko yells "Everyone head over to the training grounds 44. If you're not there in ten minutes you will be disqualified." disappearing in a cloud of smoke Anko leaves the gennin to scramble about to find the forest of death.


	5. Chapter 5

Appearing in the clearing the chunnin hopefuls minus a few teams spot a huge barricaded area with trees high up in the air and many creatures that could be heard from the outside.

Naruto remembering the first time he was here he ready for Orochimaru to make an appearance. Waiting for Anko to throw her kunai at him he makes the remark "This place doesn't seem all that bad." getting what he wants Anko throws the kunai and nicks the side of his check.

As Anko licks the blood coming out of his check Naruto takes full advantage of the situation and grabs the pair of scrolls that she has on her and keeps his attention on the kunai that flew past him as it and the snake sannin sneck up on the proctor and proceeded to creep a lot of people out with its ridiculously long tongue.

Finally feeling the presence behind her Anko pull out another kunai only to notice that one was pointed right at her neck "I believe this is yours." backing away Naruto rejoins his team and proceeds to fill out the waiver form.

As Sasuke grabs the scroll Naruto moves towards their designated gate and watches the grass nin out of the corner of his eye noticing the sannin looking directly at him the blonde shivers in order to wave off confusion.

"Sasuke, Sakura, as soon as the exam starts I'm going to break away in order to find another scroll and I have some personal business to take care of anyways."

Upon hearing this the lost puppy asks "How will we know if it's you or not." Sasuke nods thinking for once the girl had a point. "I'll just say something ridiculous like 'orange is the absolute worst color' or something similar."

Hearing the alarm for the start of the second stage begin Naruto disappears to deal with a couple of things as his teammates try to follow him but lose sight of him after a moment leaving them to fend for themselves.

Finding his target Orochimaru instigates his master plan to get the sharingan and finally learn all the jutsu in the world (BWHAHAHAHAHA).

With Naruto sensing the snake sannin lets him go about testing his teammate and marking him with the cursed mark of heaven entering sage mode for but a moment to find both Garra and Karin.

Finding the two of them relatively easy he makes two shadow clones and sends them to greet the two redheads and stop Garra from discovering Hinata and her team.

Turning towards the area with Sasuke and Sakura who are being completely dominated by the sannin Naruto senses that the curse mark has been applied and so rushes to the rescue.

"Alright pedophile get lost before you have to fight me or would you prefer that I dominate you in return for my teammates sake. Turning the snake looks at the gennin and asks "Do you really think that you can even come close enough to touch me little boy?"

Getting a shiver up his spine Naruto says "Well if I can't then what about the ANBU that have been dispatched and are closing in on our position as we speak." looking towards the incoming Chakra sources Orochimaru turns to the jinchuriki and hisses "This isn't over yet boy." before disappearing.

Sakura standing off to the side gaping like a fish until Sasuke screams out of pain and faints. "Sakura take Sasuke to a safe place and look after him I'm going to try and get a message outside to the hokage and await further orders."

Nodding in confirmation the pinket grabs Sasuke and flees the area. Making sure that Sasuke and Sakura were a ways away Naruto starts to gather the minimal amount of nature energy to enter sage mode and track down Shikamaru and his team.

Finding them Naruto sends out a clone to get a message to the old hokage while he himself goes to team ten's location. "It's a good thing that they taught me to hide my Chakra signature or at least diminish it otherwise I'd probably be down for the count as well." remembering the look in the sannin's eyes when he called the blonde little boy was just plain out creepy the blonde let out another shiver.

Dropping down to the forest floor Naruto looks around the clearing reaching over the blonde tugs on his left sleeve as a signal. Feeling the effect of the shadow possession jutsu take hold Naruto hears leaves rustling knowing who it is Naruto says "I need to as Ino if she has any knowledge about medical herbs that can help with a fever."

"Why should I help you out in case you haven't noticed we're enemies in here." came the feminine voice of the young Yamanaka heir.

Naruto's response elicits a gasps from the team "Sasuke was injured fighting ageist Orochimaru of the sannin and now he is unconscious with a high fever."

Letting go of the jutsu Shikamaru walks out of the foliage and says "Lead the way however we will need compensation for getting involved." nodding Naruto leads them back to a tree with hollowed out roots which are housing an injured Sasuke and emotionally stressed Sakura.

Walking over to the girl Naruto says "I've brought some help Sakura."

Looking past the blonde to see team ten and her rival for Sasuke's feelings.

Upon seen how distraught her former best friend looked Ino decided to forgo any snide comment and immediately went to he crushes side and asks "How long has his fever been going on for…Well hurry up and speak or I can't help out!"

Having been snapped out of her daze by her rival's words Sakura answered "he's been going in and out for the past forty minutes and I've been trying to keep him cooled off but it doesn't seem to be working that much."

Nodding Ino states "I need some water and several herbs Choji I need you to stay here with Sakura and Sasuke make sure that nothing happens to them, Shikamaru your with me looking for the herbs, and Naruto your to get the water. Sakura try to keep him from getting to hot."

Getting a chorus of "Yes Ma'am" Ino and Shikamaru leave to get the herbs as Naruto fetches the water. This made her feel more empowered than normal and she wanted to feel it more but this was neither the time or place for such thoughts.

With the Shadow clone sent after Hinata's group

Naruto senses Garra in the same area and speeds up just in time to see Garra crush the rain shinobi with his sand. Remembering that this is what his friend was like a long time ago.

Falling into the clearing in between team eight and the sand siblings Naruto says "I think that should be enough to hold you over for now wouldn't you say Garra."

Garra looks at the blonde with a crazed expression on his face "Mother wants more MORE BLOOD!" sending the sand to attack the blonde intruder. Hinata seeing that the sand is coming for her blonde tries to jump out and stop the sand only to be held down by Shino who motions for her to watch.

"STAND DOWN " 'Shukaku'

Suddenly the sand stops mid way and fear is etched into the red heads face as he backs away "How do you know that name?" The sand shinobi look at Garra confused not having heard a name called out.

"We share a bond that is more like a curse, besides wouldn't it be more fulfilling if we fought each other at full strength or is your existence that weak?"

Temari and Kankuro turn tail and run a good fifty meters away from the two demon containers knowing that what the blonde just said really got under Garra's skin and expected the dumb blonde to die fast and painfully and were not surprised when Garra launches his sand to capture the boy.

As the sand closes in on him Naruto gets into a loose stance with one hand hanging in front of him as he slumps down a little and says "Have it your way." Snapping his fingers that are closer to the ground grains of iron shoot out and push back the sand and wraps Garra up in a sand and iron cocoon leaving only his head visible.

Looking at the blonde in complete fear the redhead tries to escape but stops as the iron sand gets more compact. Running through hand seals Naruto uses an accompanying jutsu to the paradox sealing method the paradox altercation jutsu lighting his fingers up in flames with sealing characters then proceeds to place his hand on Garra's head before the other two sand shinobi can reach him and activates the jutsu.

Garra's vision goes blank for a moment and then just as suddenly memories star to flow through and every thing up until the fight with the real Madera Uchiha and the other kage's after that he couldn't remember.

One thing was for sure though every thing that he remembered hasn't happened yet that means that he could stop some things from happening like having Shikaku extracted from himself.

"Oi you got your bearings back yet Garra. Because if you do can you get your sister off of me she's kind of straddling me in front of Hinata OW." having heard the blonde that is to be his friend Garra watches as his sister is indeed straddling him and as she hits him up side the head with her huge fan.

Chuckling Garra starts to laugh at the amusing sight and says "Temari you really should get off of him before he starts to like it." upon hearing this Hinata rushes out and tackles the sand konoichi and then rushing to her blondes side screaming "IF YOU EVER TRY TO CHEAT ON ME I'LL NEUTER YOU LIKE A DOG WITH A RUSTY SPOON!"

Everyone just looks at the Hyuuga in complete and total disbelief and Hinata blushes scarlet and promptly passes out on top of the unpredictable blonde.

After a few minutes of gaping Naruto says "As much as I enjoy this position can one of you get Hinata off of me I need to speak with Garra … alone."

Kiba steps back in fright as Shino walks over to pick up his teammate then leaves with the Hyuuga heir flung over his shoulder as Kiba stays a moment longer frozen in fear from what Hinata said she'd do.

"Are you alright Kiba you look a little pale." nodding to the blonde's question the last member of team eight leaves as Garra forces his siblings back.

"I want an explanation the last thing I remember doing was fighting the reanimated Madera and then nothing and now here we are the forest of death if I remember correctly, not to mention you look like a shrimp."

"HEY I'm not that small damn it. Well anyway this is our past but with some altercations like lee's outfit being blue instead of green and Anko being clumsy." nodding in understanding "So how far have you gone with Hinata?"

Looking at his long time friend the words didn't register for a moment until "Oh god you've started to read ero-sannin's books haven't you." yelled out the embarrassed blonde.

Garra just gave the blonde a thumbs up and grinned actually grinned causing the approaching Temari to put away her fan and flee behind Kankuro who was even further back than he was when Garra attacked Naruto having been taunted.

Both siblings were looking around to see if the sky was in flames or if all the tailed beast were rampaging around the village not seeing ether put the two on edge.

"Why do I have to be surrounded by perverts all the time."

Chuckling at his long time friend Garra looks back to his team and says "Lets go."

Watching the three walk away Naruto turns back to where he last sensed Hinata and her team. Jumping to the trees Naruto tries to catch up to team eight but stops as he notices a team closing in on his location."

Stopping on a branch a team of stone ninja land on a tree a few meters away "Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage. To what do I owe the honor?"

The konoichi looks at the blonde assessing his strength and looking for one of those damnable hirashin kunai. "Are you the rumored child of the forth hokage?"

"I am, how can I help you?" Responded Naruto as if he wasn't in any danger.

"You can do me a favor and DIE!"

Avoiding the kunai Naruto runs through a few hand seals "Earth style mountain jutsu."

Suddenly the team from stone was crushed by a mountain however being from the village hidden in stone they were able to escape with little difficulty.

"I don't hold a grudge against your village and their shinobi even though it would be understandable if I did." Spoke the blond.

Turning to the blonde that the majority of her village hates due to his father "What are you talking about your father is the reason that my village is as weak as it is now."

Showing a bit of anger the blonde spit out "And your Grandfather ordered the destruction of the mass majority of my mothers clan as well as the mizukage and the raikage at that time. If you can only see pass the scope of your own village and not the world beyond the walls that you grew up in you have no right to call yourself a ninja now disappear from my sight before you really anger me!"

Feeling the fear that had started to build up the girl looked at her team and notices that on of them is bleeding from his left arm in need of medical attention and the other is shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Alright we'll back off for the moment but we will return." stated Kurotsuchi

"If that is the case the meet me in the finals if you can." dropping down a box Naruto adds "Treat his wounds with this, like I said I have no grudge towards your village, in fact I would very much like to have your village as allies."

Leaping away from the tree stone ninja Naruto receives the information on Karin and that Hinata gave him some medicine to help out with Sasuke's fever

"This has been a long day all that is left is to return and give team ten their payment and drag Sasuke to the tower for medical advice and to seal the curse mark off before Sasuke wakes up. Talk about troublesome." sighing Naruto moves toward the area that he left Sasuke and the others to recuperate.


	6. Minor Mishap and the Preliminaries

Sitting on one of the cots provided Naruto looks over at his teammate who is sleeping peacefully after having the cursed seal of heaven sealed off by Kakashi causing the curse seal to mellow out.

"What was up with those stone ninja, did causing the old man to reveal who I'm related to change things that much. (Sigh) Who am I kidding of course it did I'm the son of the only man to get a flee on sight status in the bingo book."

Reaching over and grabbing a book that the old hokage gave him that he's kept on him ever since The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja. Flipping the cover open Naruto looks at the author's name and picture.

Hearing footsteps closing in on his location the blonde snaps the book shut and puts it in his pouch as Sakura walks in "How's Sasuke-kun doing?"

"His fever has gone down and Kakashi said to let him rest for the next day or two."

"Thank god. If you want to take a quick bath I'll watch over Sasuke for a while."

Nodding the blonde Uzumaki gets up and moves to the small bathing area walking past the team from sand Naruto slightly tilts his head as he walks past and enters the men's bathing area.

Fifteen minutes later with the sand siblings

"Hey Temari where did Garra run off to?" asked the middle sibling.

Suddenly becoming pale the kunoichi turns around and upon not seeing her brother pales even further and rushes to the bathing area. Entering the men's section the girl stops as she sees her brother relaxing and getting a full view of the blonde that attacked Garra with his iron sand.

Blushing scarlet the poor blonde kunoichi runs out as her younger brother finally shows up and looks confused about why his sister was blushing.

"Garra's fine, don't bother getting me for anything else for the rest of the stay in this village!" yelled the embarrassed Temari

Kankuro looks between the blonde and the bathing area. " Am I missing something." asks the middle child as he tilts his head and stats thinking about whether or not he had ever seen Temari blush before.

With Temari

Still blushing the girl buries her head in her pillow and tries to hide her face 'oh my god he was so freaking huge I wonder if NO BAD TEMARI'

Final day of the second exam

"Alright these are the remaining teams who finished the second exam." spoke a jonnin who started coughing and let the hokage take the reins and explain that the chunnin exam was designed to be a substitute to war, then proceeds to tell the genin that there is a need to take part in a preliminary match to proceed any further in the exam.

"Now is there anyone who would like to give up?"

Three genin raised their hands and were excused one of which was Kabuto and the others being Kurotsuchi's team members

"Alright let's get on with the first match then."

Behind the proctor on the wall the monitor starts to flip through several names and then stops on two names.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka please stay while the others make their way to the balcony."

Walking past the Uchiha Naruto notices that his friend is smirking and that the sealed curse mark is reacting to Sasuke's overeager attitude. Grabbing his shoulder the blonde says "Remember what Kakashi told you about the snake's mark, and don't take things to far I don't want to see a fellow konoha nin hurt if at all possible."

Having calmed down Sasuke turns to Naruto and nods and says "I'm just going to break her fan girl habits for my sanity, so this wont take long."

Moving over to join Kakashi and Sakura Naruto nods to his teacher and leans his back against the wall and closes his eyes "Wake me when it's my match or Garra's, alright." seconds later the blond is snoring softly.

Looking at the blonde the teacher and fan girl completely miss Sasuke's match hearing Hayate say "Winner Sasuke Uchiha."

Both members of team seven look down at the arena and see Ino holding her gut due to the amount of power that was put in to the punch that Sasuke hit Ino with. As Sasuke walks over to Naruto and takes his own nap seeing as how he isn't completely recovered from his match with a sannin.

The next two matches are the same as in canon. Sakura fights Kurotsuchi and gets dominated due to her lack of physical training and dieting making it an easy win for the stone kunoichi.

Shikamaru is forced to fight Tenten who comes at him with her twin rising dragon jutsu and making the Nara mutter troublesome and dodges as much as possible so that he doesn't have to go to the hospital seeing as that would be 'even mare troublesome'.

The match ends after Tenten lands after her jutsu ends and can't move looking down she sees that the Nara was using the shadows of her kunai and other sharp pointy items that she had thrown then proceeds to knock her head against the wall knocking her unconscious.

Next up is Temari verses kin and this ends up being a an easy match for the sand kunoichi as she blows the senbon away with her fan and then brings the fan down on her opponent's head knocking her unconscious.

Kakashi shakes Naruto to wake him and the blonde asks "Who's match is it?" as he opens his eyes.

"Yours and you'll be fighting Dosu Kinuta." was the response that he got from the Cyclops.

Standing then leaping in to the arena Naruto yawns and stretches his arms waiting for his opponent to come down.

Dosu laughs at the blonde "I guess that they want me to have an easy win what can someone as small as you do against me."

Hearing the comment about his height the blond stops stretching and says in a deeper voice "Start the match, Hayate."

Nodding the proctor yells "Begin" and leaps back to the statue of the ram hand seal.

Dosu moves to strike the jinchuriki only getting to where he was a couple of inches from his face before the blonde disappears from his sight. "You just had to call me small and now I'll make you pay for it." said Naruto whose fist was implanted deeply into the sound ninja's gut.

Not even looking at his opponent Naruto knocks Dosu to the side and vanishes from sight again catching Dosu with an open palm strike to the spine launching him forward and straight into one of Naruto's shadow clones that performs a kick sending the unconscious nin into the air the original Naruto throws a demon windmill shuriken at Dosu.

At the last second the shuriken reverts to Naruto and ax kicks Dosu into the ground. Holding his hands out to the side the blonde charges up two rasengans and shouts "Take this Rasengan barrage." Naruto slams both spheres of doom into the nin crippling him.

Standing Naruto says "Anyone else want to call me short!"

Everyone was shocked into silence and doesn't respond except for one person.

"He-he shorty." everyone looks to the person that just laughed at Naruto and had similar thoughts 'Is he insane or something.' Naruto glares at the perpetrator and says "If you wanted a piece of me you should have just said so Garra, I'd love to beat you down."

Hayate coughs stopping Naruto from doing any thing stupid "Please return to your quarters for the rest of the preliminaries, for your own safety as well as the sanity of everyone else here."

Turning to the Procter Naruto was about to voice his opinion but stopped when the hokage discreetly shacks his head telling the blonde to follow the proctors instructions. "Alright I'll go." replied the blonde shocking everyone that knew him.

As everyone's favorite hero started walking away one thought was going through his head 'what are you up to old man?'

**Sorry for the wait but I couldn't come up with a good scenario for the preliminaries so this took some time to come together. Thank you for your patience and please review. **


End file.
